


Sweetheart, I'm the boss and I'm gonna make tonight a show

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Outsider, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sex Magic, Sub Alec Lightwood, Voyeurism, i thought this was just porn but then it turned into feelings, shadowhunters have no body shame because it doesn't make sense that they would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: She’s looking over at what Jace has come to call “Magnus’s Couch” — the place where Magnus sits every night he comes, holding court over the downworld and over the club. But it’s not the couch that has her so delighted and enraptured, it’s what’s on it.Jace never thought Alec was a clubbing sort of person — he always seemed so uncomfortable if they had to go to a club for a mission — but here he is, splayed out in Magnus’s lap. There’s a ringed hand around his throat, lips on his neck, and he’s got his eyes shut, head flung back and resting on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus’s other hand, Jace notes, in a shocked, almost numb sort of almost-horror, is down Alec’s pants.Which is about when he realises that he’s currently staring at his parabatai getting off with his boyfriend. In public. Alec’s always been so repressed that Jace never thought he’d see this — he’d half-thought that Alec was saving himself for marriage. Then his blood runs cold, because he realises something very important and also very, very bad: Alec, when caught up in the pleasure he’s being given; when not stressed and tired and upset, as he so commonly is, ispretty.In fact, he’s not just pretty — he’s gorgeous.





	Sweetheart, I'm the boss and I'm gonna make tonight a show

When Jace decided to go to Pandemonium, he hadn’t expected… well, this. He hadn’t expected much out of the ordinary, if he’s quite honest — he’d thought he’d get a few drinks, do some dancing and drag a pretty downworlder or mundane girl off into the alleyway behind the club to have sex, or get a blowjob, or  _ something. _ Or maybe he’d get her to take him home, if she didn’t like the idea of alleyway sex, or go get a hotel room, or  _ something. _

He didn’t expect to be two drinks in, chatting up a pretty fae girl who heard about him from book club — god, he loves book club; it’s one of the only places he can get someone to fuck who  _ won’t  _ think he’s never gonna be up for a little exhibitionism — only for her to laugh, delighted. She’s not looking at him, but at something over his shoulder.

And maybe he’s a little bit conceited, but he’s definitely not used to people ignoring him, especially not when he’s chatting them up. Whatever’s caught her attention has to be good to be more interesting to him and he  _ has _ to know exactly what that is, so he turns around, and—

Well. This is what he hadn’t been expecting.

She’s looking over at what Jace has come to call “Magnus’s Couch” — the place where Magnus sits every night he comes, holding court over the downworld and over the club. But it’s not the couch that has her so delighted and enraptured, it’s what’s on it.

Jace never thought Alec was a clubbing sort of person — he always seemed so uncomfortable if they had to go to a club for a mission — but here he is, splayed out in Magnus’s lap. There’s a ringed hand around his throat, lips on his neck, and he’s got his eyes shut, head flung back and resting on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus’s other hand, Jace notes, in a shocked, almost numb sort of almost-horror, is down Alec’s pants.

Which is about when he realises that he’s currently staring at his parabatai getting off with his boyfriend. In public. Alec’s always been so repressed that Jace never thought he’d see this — he’d half-thought that Alec was saving himself for marriage. Then his blood runs cold, because he realises something very important and also very, very bad: Alec, when caught up in the pleasure he’s being given; when not stressed and tired and upset, as he so commonly is, is  _ pretty. _ In fact, he’s not just pretty — he’s gorgeous.

It’s not that he’s watching his parabatai as he’s fucked by his boyfriend. That’s common, from stories he’s heard: it’s common with other Shadowhunters, and it’s not all that different for parabatai. Hell, Jace has walked in on Izzy and her conquests more often than he hasn’t.

Jace thinks Alec moans, knows he tilts his head to the side, gives Magnus more room and  _ fuck, _ Jace had never noticed just how attractive Alec’s neck is, especially with the deflect rune standing out, a stark black against his pale skin. His shirt is open, now, the hand that had been around Alec’s neck now occupied with flicking each button of his shirt open, one by one. It’s a move Jace never thought Magnus would make, with his magic an available resource. He could strip Alec in seconds, but instead, he’s doing it slowly, carefully, murmuring something into Alec’s neck and Jace can’t tear his eyes away.

Magnus finally gets Alec’s shirt open, slides both hands up the hard planes of Alec’s stomach. He stops at Alec’s nipples, rubs his thumb over them, and Alec’s whining, squirming in Magnus’s lap. The majority of the club is watching now; watching as Magnus puts Alec on display — because that’s what he’s doing, Jace realises now, as Magnus’s eyes, warlock mark revealed, slide over his audience. There’s a clear warning in them; a warning that anyone smart will obey: touch Alec, and you die.

_ You can look, but you can’t touch. _

“That’s not something I ever expected to see,” the fae girl says, leaning against Jace’s shoulder. “A Shadowhunter, in public? I thought you’re all like, repressed.”

“If you’re still trying to get in my pants,” Jace replies, still watching the impromptu scene — Magnus’s hands are lit up the blue of his magic, now, and Jace can see rings of the stuff pinning Alec’s limbs to the couch — instead of paying attention to the girl, “that’s not the right way to go about things.”

“Fine, then,” she pouts, pulling back. Jace thinks she says something else, but he doesn’t hear it, because Magnus clicks his fingers and Alec’s pants are gone too now. He’s still wearing underwear, but judging from the look on Magnus’s face and the ringed fingers playing with the waistband, he won’t be for long.

Jace is right, of course, and sometime within the next minute, the underwear goes too, which is about when Isabelle shows up.

“Jace!” She says, bright and blatantly excited, “Alec’s finally being deflowered! I thought he’d be abstinent until marriage, or something.”

Jace, watching as Alec writhes under Magnus’s magic, nods absently. “That’s what I thought,” he says. “Obviously not.”

Izzy laughs, just as blatantly delighted as the fae girl but for a completely different reason. She turns to the barman, orders something — a Cape Cod, probably — and waits for that, leaning against the bar and chattering happily with both the barman and the fae guy with her (the fae guy Jace is about 99% sure  _ isn’t _ Meliorn).

He’s a bit distracted, though, watching as Magnus fucks into Alec with two fingers, twists them and stretches Alec open. Alec looks like he’s dying, or being visited by Raziel; his mouth open and eyes wide, head tilted back and resting on Magnus’s shoulder.

He’s gorgeous like this, unrestrained and overwhelmed, coming apart under Magnus’s hands. He shakes through his orgasm, something glimmering against his cheeks, and Jace realises with a shock that he’s crying. Watching this, Jace understands why Magnus wants to show Alec off; he’s pretty and responsive, reacting to every slight movement. Under Magnus’s hands and magic, he’s a sight to behold.

And for every eye, there’s Magnus behind him; eyes dangerous and magic a blue flame that leaves Alec unharmed but promises retribution to everyone else.

Jace knows Alec was overlooked, with him and Izzy in the room. He’s not being overlooked now, writhing under the hands of the most powerful man in Brooklyn —  the most powerful man in New York, really — and Magnus is reveling in it.

_ Look what you ignored, _ he’s saying.  _ He’s mine, now, and none of you will ever have him. _

Jace can appreciate the sentiment.

Izzy echoes his thoughts a second later, both of them watching as Magnus raises Alec up, fucks up into him in a single, smooth stroke. “Alec found a possessive one, didn’t he,” she says. She sounds almost admiring. “I never thought he had it in him,  honestly.”

They watch, together — Izzy proud, more than anything, while Jace thinks he’s so hard he might die watching this — as Alec shakes, tries to rise up at Magnus’s urging. His legs are shaking, so overwhelmed that even the desire to be good for Magnus can’t get Alec to ride him. He’s already come once, and that leftover weakness isn’t helping matters any.

Magnus doesn’t show him any mercy, though, just grips Alec’s hips and fucks up into him himself. Alec’s visibly oversensitive, tears welling up in his eyes for the second time. His mouth is open, moving just slightly, and Jace just  _ knows _ that he’s moaning, begging Magnus for  _ something. _ Magnus says something back, latches onto Alec’s neck and  _ bites, _ and Alec’s shuddering apart for the second time tonight.

It’s… far more attractive than it has any right to be.

Magnus keeps fucking into him, though; thrusts up once, twice, and on the third one, he comes too. It’s mostly all over after that — for most of the downworld, at least, who realise that the fun’s over and go back to dancing or fucking or whatever it is they’d been doing before. Jace keeps watching, though; watching as Magnus helps Alec down, lays him out on the couch and helps him back into his clothes. He’s talking the whole time — Jace can see his mouth moving, his fingers carding through Alec’s hair. It’s soft, caring; exactly what Alec deserves in a relationship and Jace—

Jace is glad. He’s jealous, of course he is — Alec’s probably the most attractive person he’s seen, now that he’s noticed it — but Magnus was right. 

Alec was ignored, and now he’s not. Now he’s being shown off, being cared for; he’s in a committed relationship with a man that can give him the world and more. 

Jace downs his drink, puts his now-empty glass down on the counter, and heads for the door. Izzy’s calling after him, saying something, but Jace ignores her. 

He’s done, for tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Y'all, we did not want to have to take _steps_ , but we have to, I guess. Everyone just lost the privilege of anon commenting. Come @ us on [tumblr](http://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell on anon, I guess.


End file.
